vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler and Hayley
The relationship between the former hybrid/current werewolf, Tyler Lockwood and the hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Tyler and Hayley's relationship is complicated as they started as good friends, but their friendship later turned bad when Hayley betrayed Tyler by setting up his pack to be massacred. Tyler also later threatened her and her baby's lives for his vendetta against Klaus Mikaelson. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Hayley helped Tyler break his sire bond. Hayley stays with Tyler, when Dean is ordered to try to handle Connor, Hayley and Tyler try to talk him out of it. After Klaus threatens Tyler, Hayley is upset he's just gonna back down. After Dean is killed, Hayley cries over his death and Tyler is there for her. She's upset that they couldn't help him. Hayley and Tyler, along with some of Klaus' hybrids drink in Dean's honor. Tyler and Hayley are no longer friends because she let Klaus kill all the hybrids as a sacrifice. She also broke Caroline's neck in order to prevent her from interference in Shane's plan to have Klaus massacre his hybrids. Hayley briefly returns to Mystic Falls and told Klaus that she'll never have a shot with Tyler. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Bloodletting, after finding out about the baby, Tyler kidnaps her. Taking Hayley out to the Bayou. She's tied up in the cabin clearly worry for the baby and herself since Tyler is a wild card. Tyler uses the baby's blood to turn a werewolf into a hybrid who then becomes sired to Hayley. He kills the newly turned and Hayley escapes leaving Klaus to deal with him. This was the last time Tyler and Hayley have interacted. Quotes |-|The Vampire Diaries= |-|The Originals= ;Season 1 :Hayley: "What is this place?" :Tyler: "The armpit of Louisiana." :Hayley: "What are you gonna do with that? " :Tyler: "Depends on you." :Hayley: "Hey, you attacked me, remember? You ambushed me, in my own backyard." :Tyler: "It's not your backyard, it's Klaus'! You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho. A long way from the girl I've met in the Appalachians, helping other werewolves." :Hayley: "Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you." :Tyler: "You mean that you're pregnant? A hybrid baby, yeah, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned. This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region. And right here, this is all that's left of them." :''-- Bloodletting'' Gallery Hayley&Tyler4x05.PNG 405 - 0120.jpg|Tyler and Hayley 405 - 0121.jpg|It's not what you are thinking! 405 - 0122.jpg|Carolines glare of death to Hayley and Tyler 405 - 0124.jpg|Tyler TylerxHayley.PNG Hayley and Tyler.PNG Hayleytyler-730x391.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo4 500.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mdgsxsMya21rdbtfvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgsxsMya21rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgsxsMya21rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgsxsMya21rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg 4x09-07.jpg Trivia *Hayley was the Werewolf who helped Tyler break the Sire Bond. *Tyler and Hayley worked together to free Niklaus' Hybrids of the sire bond. *Hayley breaking Tyler's sire bond inadvertently led to events which would lead to Bonnie learning to use Expression magic. *Hayley informed Klaus of Tyler's plans for him, which later led to the Sacrifice of Twelve Hybrids and the death of Carol Lockwood, although in the case of the latter, it was indirectly. **Therefore, as a result, Hayley is indirectly responsible for ruining Tyler's life. *Tyler attempted to kill Hayley's unborn child. *Tyler is now a werewolf and Hayley is now a hybrid. **Tyler initially embraced his hybridization as it allowed him to avoid transforming unless desired as he hated the curse while Hayley initially rejected her hybridization because it made her act similar to a vampire and she had embraced the "nobility" of the curse shown to her by the Crescent Wolf Pack. *Tyler was the first TVD main character to find out that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child. *When Hayley was cursed to be trapped in wolf form, Tyler triggered his werewolf curse, at the next full moon. *It is currently unknown if Hayley knew about Tyler's death. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship